Scanning systems are used in a variety of different applications and products, such as copiers, facsimile machines, and scanners. However, different types of scanning media generally result in different types of scanning problems. For example, scanned locations near the spine of a bound volume often appear darker, blurry, and text thereat more compressed, than in adjacent locations because of distance variations between a focal plane of the scanning system and an object plane associated with the portion of the object being scanned. Thus, scanned media readability varies as a result of non-uniformities or variations in the object plane location.